thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie Block
Summary Massie's name rhymes with classy and sassy. This is known because her friends call her Mass sometimes, and in Bratfest At Tiffany's, when news reporter Winkie Porter calls her "May-see", she corrects her and says, "Massie. Like sassy." Massie Block, with her glossy brown hair, laser whitened smile and amber eyes, is the feared alpha of OCD. She is used to having everything and getting her own way - always. She lives in a state of art mansion located in Westchester, New York. Massie is modeled by Tsarina Merrin, and in the new movie Elizabeth McLaughlin plays her. History The Clique Massie Block believes her life is perfect until her father's college friend (Jay Lyons) moves into their guest house with his family (wife, Judi, son, Todd, and daughter, Claire). Her father, William Block, allows them to live there while they are searching for a new home. The Lyons move all the way from Orlando, Florida, to Westchester, New York. Because they arrive on the same day as Massie's spa trip with her friends (Labor Day), Massie's mother makes her stay home to meet and greet them. (Massie is upset and lies to her friends that she has the flu, which is why she can't go). When Claire and Massie meet, Massie is consistently rude to her because Claire was wearing Gap overalls and Keds. She was clearly not clique material, despite Claire's failing attempts to become friends with Massie. The next day is the first day of seventh grade for Claire, Massie, and Massie's friends. Massie always drives her friends to school with them, and Claire is dumped in the backseat. While she is in the back, Claire endures first being ignored, then being made fun of by Massie and her friends. The school day doesn't get much better when Alicia intentionally dumps red paint on Claire's pants during art class forcing Claire to go to the lost & found where she befriends the school nurse. The others (Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen) are mean to her because Massie doesn't like her, so they all treat her cruelly. One day Claire gets so fed up with them that she sneaks into Massie's room every day when she's walking her dog Bean and pretends to be Massie on IM(in the movie it is specifed as AIMInstant Messagingwhich all the girls use). This way she convinces Alicia that Massie thinks Claire is cool, Dylan that Massie thinks she (Dylan) is too fat, and gets Kristen to confess that she's poor after saying that Massie really hangs out with LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) Layne Abeley because she thinks her older brother Chris Abeley is hot. Later Massie uncovers the truth and gets Claire to confess to some embarrassing things she said about the girls in a five-way phone-call with Dylan speaking. Best Friends for Never After an argument about clothes, Massie and Claire make a bet that Massie cannot go the next month without buying any new clothes and Claire cannot last over the same period without re-wearing the same outfit. At school, competition to throw the best Halloween party is intensifying. In order to be allowed to invite boys to her party, Massie convinces Claire that they should pretend to be friends to use as bargaining material with her parents; it works, but Massie's mother insists that the two girls be co-hosts of the party. The Pretty Committee's idea for their costume theme is "Dirty Devils". Massie brings the revealing outfits to school so that the whole group can wear them, as her bet with Claire means she is running out of clothes. This causes an outrage, resulting in the Principal being informed and the girls being forced to change into clothes from the lost and found. When the anticipated Halloween party occurs, it results in a whirlwind of flirting and socialising. Alicia makes friends with Olivia Ryan, who has recently returned to the area. Kristen and Dylan fight for the attention of Derrick Harrington—but unbeknownst to them he actually likes Massie. Claire and Cam Fisher (the boy that Massie secretly has a crush on) develop feelings for each other after she flirts with him. The following day, the Principal announces that the school is going to introduce mandatory uniforms, with the design to be decided by a competition. Massie and Claire both decide to compete but their practice uniforms are accidentally thrown away by the maid. They then abandon their bet and agree to work together, using Kristen and Dylan as their models. The competition is won by Alicia and Olivia after they cheat and switch the vote boxes. Although Massie and the other girls discover this, they decide not to act on it yet. The novel ends with Massie finding out that Cam likes someone else—unaware that the "someone else" is Claire—and swearing vengeance on her. Revenge of the Wannabes The story starts out with Alicia Rivera in dance class with her friend Olivia. She loves dance class because Massie isn't there, and so Alicia is the most popular and best dancer. After class is over, while everyone is in the locker room rushing to get out, Alicia begins to wonder why she is being bossed around by Massie, and Olivia begins to convince her to have her own slumber party at her house. Alicia begins to get tired of everyone being so obsessed with Massie, so she agrees to the sleepover because people can finally realize how great of an alpha Alicia can be. She plans for a sleepover at her house with just her, Olivia, and two other girls from her dance class. However, when she gets home, she feels a bit guilty about what she has done, so she doesn't want to ride to school with Massie in the morning, so tells Massie in an IM that she cannot carpool with her because of a "doctor's appointment." The next day at school, while Alicia is getting her books out of her locker and talking to the rest of the clique, Olivia, not knowing it was a secret, comes over and spills out all of Alicia's slumber party plans in front of Massie. Massie gets angry and calls Alicia an EW (Eternal Wannabe). She leaves with Kristen and Dylan, leaving Alicia feeling guilty for wanting attention. She wishes she had never bothered to start her own sleepover, but acts as though she couldn't care less. Massie notices this and is confused as to why Alicia isn't upset after their argument. Alicia and Olivia won the uniform contest and now are off to meet Lucinda and the rest of the staff at Teen People. Lucinda loves the looks of both girls and offers them a photo shoot near Christmas. Lucinda tells them to get pictures of their other "pretty-in-a-real-way" friends. Alicia is worried that Massie knew that they cheated, but brushes away the thought. Then Lucinda gives them both a Dixon, which she says Avril Lavigne will be breaking in on their cover. Alicia agrees to get pictures of her friends but would rather die than ask Massie. After the interview Alicia calls Massie while she is at the tanning salon with Kristen and Dylan and subtly brags about her modeling offer. Massie decides that the time is right to confront Alicia about cheating in the contest. Massie's parents decide to transform their barn into a gym. Massie claims the whole thing cost "a million dollars or something", which she explains as cheap. Before the mirrors go up, Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen paint a mural on the walls of the barn, telling Alicia to come over because they need to talk. With the theme being "In with Claire, Out with Alicia" (this is part of Massie's infamous State Of The Union list), they humiliate her and Alicia gets kicked out of the Pretty Committee. After Alicia sees the mural, she runs outside crying. Todd (Claire's younger brother) and his little friend Nathan see her and promise to help her by spying on the Pretty Committee. Alicia and Todd strike up a deal leaving Rivera feeling a bit happier, and decides that the next day she will scout the school for more people apart from Olivia (whom she now calls Faux-livia as she bought fake Louis Vuitton scarves) to be in her new clique. Olivia also plays a small part in helping Alicia get Harris Fisher's phone number from his younger brother, Cam, and also helps Alicia find an "Unbelievably Pretty Committee" by looking for replacements for Dylan and Kristen. Soon Alicia makes a plan to win Dylan and Kristen back to make their own Pretty Committee. Faux-livia proceeds to be part of this group, for which she's very excited. Meanwhile, Massie still has a crush on Cam, and so does Claire. Cam asks Alicia to talk to Claire for him as he likes her, and she does, in front of Massie. Massie gets so jealous she makes Claire dump Cam, but her excuse was that Cam was an EW of Harris. Todd listens in on a sleepover with Kristen, Dylan and Massie while Claire sneaks off to see Cam (she ends up dumping him face to face). The three girls spill secrets, Massie's being that she used to have a crush on Cam. Todd tells this to Alicia, who tells Claire, who is heartbroken that she was made to dump Cam for no reason, so she begins to ignore Massie and starts hanging out with Alicia. Massie is now on her own as Alicia tells Kristen and Dylan that Massie told her the secrets, not Todd. However, on the way to the Teen People shoot dinner, Olivia accidentally spills that Todd spied on the sleepover and that he was the one who told Alicia the secrets. Kristen and Dylan quickly apologize to Massie via text messaging. Massie then arrives to the restaurant along with a few guys, including Derrington and Cam. At the dinner, Claire runs to the restrooms crying because she isn't with Cam anymore and she hates Massie, but Massie admits everything to her and they make up, to Alicia's anger. Claire and Cam also make up. Now all Alicia has is Olivia and two other girls who joined her group, Strawberry and Kori who had been replacements for Kristen and Dylan. At the photo shoot, "all hell breaks loose" and the girls fight on set. Alicia pulls Massie's beloved crown charm off of her charm bracelet, and when Massie realizes it's gone, she starts to cry. Alicia comforts her then finds it in a pile of fake snow and gives it back. The two become friends again. Alicia gets rid of Kori and Strawberry, but not Faux-livia. Everyone is happy in the last chapter at the annual OCD tree lighting ceremony, until Todd tells Massie something he overheard: the Lyons family is moving to Chicago. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers The story begins with Massie putting away and admiring her Christmas presents, which include her Glossip Girl collection (a subscription that delivers a new flavor of gloss to her doorstep ever morning) and her new Bean mannequin. After a quick IM/phone convo with Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia, which shows how jealous the girls are of Massie and Claire's friendship, Claire comes in. They get ready for a dinner in a country club. While they get ready to order, Claire's father, Jay, begins to tell Claire that the Lyons family is moving to Chicago when Todd bursts into tears and exclaims that he doesn't want to move. Claire tells her parents that she "...is finally having fun, and now you want me to move again?" After an offer of a raise and a renovated guesthouse, Jay agrees to stay. However, the Lyons will have to move into Massie's house for the time being. The next day, Massie and Claire go to a welcome party for Alicia's cousin, Nina. Massie thinks that Nina wouldn't be a problem after seeing her pictures. When she arrives, though, Massie is proven wrong. Her huge boobs and exotic looks make her attractive to the Briarwood boys, and Massie has to figure out a way to keep them away from Nina. The girls at OCD begin admiring Nina for her way with boys, fashion, and apparently everything else. Kristen and Dylan begin hanging out with Nina, and Cam, Derrington, and Josh are ignoring the Pretty Committee. Massie, Claire, and Alicia find out that Nina has been stealing things from OCD girls, and hiding them. The three find out her hiding place, and expose her at the Valentine's Day Lovestruck Dance! Suddenly, everyone is angry with Nina. What makes this worse is that Alicia released embarrassing photos of Nina! Nina goes back to Spain the next morning. Massie finds out, after making up with Derrington, that Nina told Cam, Josh, and Derrington that she put a Spanish Soccer Spell on them. Supposedly, if they wanted to win the finals, they couldn't talk to their crushes. According to Nina, Claire, Massie, and Alicia agree to go through with this. However, everyone finds out this was bogus because they lost the finals anyway. Claire, unaware of this phony lie, and still hurt from Cam's ignorance, kisses Josh! Cam sees them kissing & runs away. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back The Pretty Committee goes on a field trip to the woods. Cam is still mad at Claire, but they have their first kiss and make up. Derrington and Massie also have their first kiss(es). In the end, the whole Pretty Committee gets expelled from OCD for wandering around in the woods. Dial L for Loser In Dial L For Loser, Massie gets tickets to Merri-Lee Marvil's show The Daily Grind (Hadley Durk and Abby Boyd appear together on the show) and she wears her velvet pants and extensions. She then finds out that director Rupert Mann wants she and the Pretty Committee to replace Hadley for Dial L For Loser. She packs her favorite sunglasses, velvet pants and sets sail for California. She thinks she can nail the acting performance, but comes on too confident. After Claire gets the part, she and Claire become rivals. Massie and Alicia find revenge by sabotaging Claire's trailer (by putting Pepto Bismol and mustache cream in it), dissing her, and taking pictures of Claire making out with Conner. It's a battle of the brands in this story. It's not Easy Being Mean The story starts out with the PC at Massie's sleepover. Todd is selling Claire's stuff for money when Skye Hamilton, the eighth grade alpha, gives Todd something. It turns out to be a CD that only select groups of girls have been given by Skye. Whomever wins the contest gets the key to a secret room on campus. After hunting down for days on end, the girls find out that the "boy who sleeps atop the key" is none other than Chris Abeley Sealed with a Diss Massie gets the key to OCD's Bomb Shelter, which is where Skye Hamilton's clique The DSL Daters hang out. Of course, she doesn't just get the key, she has to do something first: hook Skye up with Chris Abeley, Layne's depressed brother, and all of the Pretty Committee members have to get dates or else they will lose the key forever and Skye will call them The Cheetah Girls. They also found out about Skye's secret guy weapon: ESP. Not the actual superpower, but Extra Sensitivity Powwows, which Briarwood boys have to attend. They have a Share Bear in the room where the ESPs are held, and the girls have a webcam in it, letting them watch what the guys truly feel. Claire and the PC are hanging out at Slice of Heaven when she is flirting with Cam and runs off to the bathroom with his JanSport backpack. Cam is not happy about it however, asking her to give it back repeatedly. She finds IMs from a girl named Nikki and thinks that Cam is cheating on her. The girls use the Share Bear to watch the ESP classes during their own classes (the magic of a hall pass) and get in trouble. But digging out compost is better than not knowing how your guy really feels, right? Meanwhile, Kristen develops a crush on a "poor" boy named Griffin Hastings. Layne hears all about the PC's plan to get Chris Abeley to go out with Skye at her party, and agrees to help. Chris is depressed because his ex-girlfriend Fawn lied to everyone and said that Chris loves talking to his horse...a little too much. Massie meets Chris Abeley again & convinces him to go for Skye. At the big wave pool opening on Briarwood Academy's rooftop, Claire throws Cam's gift (a bracelet with tiny blocks that say I (then a heart) U) into the wave pool, causing all of the boys to leave the girls to comfort Cam, making the girls not able to ask the guys out for the party. They later call/text the boys, asking them, and all of them accept. The Share Bear's webcam's batteries run out and the girls sneak into Briarwood at night to fix it, and accidentally puncture a pipe. They leave hurriedly. At Skye's party, the PC are making fools of themselves with their dates (Dylan is acting like Shrek around her dates, Claire calls Cam out on the whole Nikki thing, and Kristen is acting like a romance novel freak around Griffin). Massie hugs Chris when he arrives, and when she tells Skye that she is sorry, Skye tells her that she likes Dune Baxter now, the hot surfer dude. Derrington thinks that Massie is immature, and leaves with Cam, who is frustrated at Claire's snooping. Griffin, Kemp, and Chris Plovert leave as well. The Pretty Committee meet together and discuss what had happened. Later, Claire finds out with Layne that Cam wasn't cheating on her at all. Nikki was just obsessive. The next day, OCD's principal tells them that Briarwood flooded (from the PC's punctured pipe, but no one knows the PC did it) and that the Briarwood Boys are going to stay at OCD until the building is fixed. Massie is afraid that the boys are the alphas of the school now. Bratfest at Tiffany's Massie & the PC create a boyfast, which bans them from flirting, let alone dating any guys. This is a problem for Alicia, who has secretly been dating her long-time crush, Josh Hotz. When Massie finds out, Alicia is kicked out of TPC, but rejoins at the end of the book. P.S. I Loathe You Massie Block is crushing on a recent turned HART (Hot, Alpha, Rich, and Toned) guy, Dempsey Solomon, who is later found out not to like her or nemesis Layne Abeley, but Kristen. Kristen was helping Layne score Dempsey. Massie found out and dumped her. Dylan started dating Derrick. Massie dumped her. Alicia started a new cheerleading squad. Massie dumped her. Claire and Massie are still friends Massie removes the hold on herself (the same way she did that with Dylan and Derrick (Derrington) she goes in her pool)and with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan out Claire is left. She said she would be picking a new clique on Monday and Claire would be in it. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan are not. Personality Massie Block is cruel to LBRs, but she is really sweet to the TPC and to the girls that are pretty close to her but are nawt part of the PC. She can be your WORST NIGHTMARE when you treat her wrong or do something mean to her. But in the end she finds out that her real true friend is Claire Lyones. Appearance Massie has flickering amber eyes, and shiny dark brunette hair with side swept bangs. But starting in her summer collection she has a purple strip. She is very beautiful. Massie is the second most beautiful girl in Westchester (#1 being Alicia Rivera) & the most powerful alpha of OCD. She is flat chested, but proud of her A-cups because that means she can wear a bra. Massie also has very weak, skinning legs that are fit for a ballarina, but Massie is stiil proud of them. She is always dressed in THE latest styles and she has an AH-Dorable black pug named Bean - Family Massie's family consists of her father, William Block and her mother, Kendra Block. She also has a black pug named Bean and a white horse named Brownie. Love Life In the first novel, Massie meets Chris Abeley, a fifteen-year-old who goes to Briarwood Academy, while trail-riding at Galwaugh Farms. She crushes on him, while thinking he likes her back. It is revealed towards the end of the novel that Chris already has a girlfriend. Fawn is a "disgustingly beautiful" ninth-grade girl. Massie promptly forgets about ever liking him, and, to avoid embarrassment, tells her friends he grossed her own while telling a joke and sending a booger flying. She then decides not to act on a crush until she knows the guy likes her back for sure. In Best Friends for Never, she has a crush on Cam Fisher, an A-list Briarwood soccer player, but eventually decides to let Claire have him because she sees he doesn't like her back in the next book. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie develops a crush on Derrick Herrington (otherwise known as Derrington) and it turns out he likes her too. But in Boy Snatchers, Alicia's slutty cousin Nina Callas puts a phony "Spanish soccer spell" on Derrington, making him stay away from Massie so they can win a big soccer game. But in the end, he comes back to Massie after recognizing Nina as a fraud by finding stolen items from girls at OCD in Josh's locker. Massie gives Derrington her rhinestone "M" pin after the losing soccer game, and he then wears it on his shorts, assuring Massie of their love. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Massie lies about her love life to the members of Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing (MUCK), trying to prove that she has more experience in relationships and kissing than Nina Callas. But when Derrington finds out that she has all this experience, thinking she cheated on him with another guy because Massie and Derrington never kissed, he throws the "M" pin that Massie had given him down in the dirt. To get her boyfriend back and to prove to the MUCK girls she had experience, Massie planned to kiss Derrington in front of the girls with Claire's help. The plan works out perfectly and Massie tackles Derrington to the ground, sharing their "first" kiss. In It's Not Easy Being Mean, Massie is desperately looking for the key to secure her future 8th grade popularity, and The Pretty Committee and her get clues from the poem Skye Hamilton shared in her DVDs that were handed to 4 other "cliques", even with less popularity then Massie. Massie looks in Derrington's room, since he kissed Skye Hamilton, mentioned in the poem. But when she looks in his room, she discovers Derrington is a total slob and she then wants nothing to do with him. Later in the book, Derrington is trying to show Massie pictures of something but Massie keeps ignoring him. Eventually, when she looks at the pictures, Massie discovers that Derrington cleaned his room for her, and they are back together again. In Sealed with a Diss, Massie and the rest of Pretty Committee spy on the boys on a T.V. in the secret room they "won", where the secret classes of the boys is shown. The boys are taking classes in their school called E.S.P. Massie finds out Derrington has an "issue" with Massie, so she becomes overly stressed about this, which ends in disaster for Kristen (Massie's friend and one of the Pretty Committee members). At the end, he tells Massie that he thinks she's immature. He sees Massie at a party of Skye's with Chris Abeley, when she was actually trying to set Chris up with Skye in a deal. But Chris ends up falling for Massie. Derrington breaks up with Massie and the Pretty Committee decides to never date boys thereafter (this "boyfast" starts in the beginning of "Bratfest"). Little do the know how hard that will be, because the Briarwood Academy boys will spend their next year at OCD after a water main burst that ruined the school, because Layne and the Pretty Committee accidentally burst open a water pipe when trying to fix something for the 'room'. Massie will do anything to keep her Queen Bee status. Massie is mean to others when she feels insecure and she dumps Derrington for Layne's older brother, Chris, in the 8th book but when Derrington is flirting with other 8th grade girls, Massie becomes slightly jealous. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie declares a "boyfast", meaning no member of the New Pretty Committee shall flirt or crush on a boy. Especially not the soccer boys who did them wrong in the previous book. Unfortunately, Massie finds it hard to stick to her own law when her path crosses with the former LBR, Dempsey Solomon, a non-soccer playing H(awt) A(lpha) R(ich),and T(oned) with an obvious crush on her. In the end of the book, the boyfast finishes, but whether Massie will go after Dempsey remains unknown. In P.S. I Loathe You, Massie goes after Dempsey, thus the PC entering a 'boy swap'. But after a barf-filled ride on the 'Dragon Coaster' at Rye Playland, Massie realizes Dempsey likes Layne Abeley, and not her. Massie finds out too late to go back to her old crush ,Derrington, because he kisses Massie's best friend Dylan Marvil after a soccer game that TPCWC cheered at.